The invention relates to a semiconductor module for a high-speed switching arrangement, the module having an active semiconductor switching element and a freewheel diode arranged in direct proximity, with a common load connection for the semiconductor switching element and the freewheel diode such that current flows in the same direction relative to the common load connection through the semiconductor switching element and the freewheel diode from a direct current voltage source, which is connected to the respective remaining connections of the semiconductor switching element and the freewheel diode.